Secret Love Affair
by cassieburleson
Summary: Chad and Gabi were in love one summer but were soon seperated. 3 years later, as seniors, Gabi transfers to East and doesnt recognize Chad at all. She goes out with his best friend, Troy, and Chad's heart is breaking more each day. troyella/chadella
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Here is the 1st chapter to "Secret Love Affair". Um. I will try my best to finish "Cry Me A River" its just extremely hard. I cant think of anything to write cuz I already added so much drama. Lol well. Yea I will let you read this story.**

**I think you guys shoule really listen to Chad's song that play on his iPod cuz i think it goes really well with how he feels at the moment.**

Chapter 1

Chad's P.O.V.

I'm driving to school and park in the lot, along with about 200 other seniors. I casually get out and walk up to the fountain to wait for Troy. I finally see him walking up the sidewalk, hand in hand, with the love of my life...I mean Gabriella. I watched as they were laughing with each other and smiling. They kiss and I feel myself sadden with every look they give each other, wondering and wishing why it couldn't be me. 'Get a hold of yourslef, there walking this way. Just act normal and dont look her in they eyes.'

Now we are all standing by the fountain and I pull my black hood over my head so no one can see the heart-ache in my eyes.

"Hey Chad." Troy said.

I just nodded my head. I didnt even look at her. I just pulled my iPod and stuck the earphones in my ears as Comotose by Skillet' blasted through. Wow how ironic. Why do I have to be in love with the one girl that I **cant** have. Why?! I always tried my best to not let Gabriella notice me. There's no reason for her to because I know that I cant be with her since Troy is practically my brother. There's just no point in us acknowledging each other. I actually knew Gabriella from years ago during the summer long before Tory knew she even existed.

_Flashback_

_It was a nice day at summer camp called, "Camp Lakeside" I'm just walking down the dirt path towards the lake when I hear screaming and splashing. I quicken my pace and then into a full out sprint towards the lake as I dont hear the person screaming anymnore. I run down the dock and see a small brown-haired girl drowing, so I quickly pull off my shirt and dive into the water. When I finally reach her she grabs onto me for dear life as I pull her to shore. _

"_Hey, you're okay. I got you. You'll be fine. It's okay." I said to her softly as she was struggling to catch her breath with tears streaming down her face. _

_Once she caught her breath she told me, "Thanks. You saved my life."_

"_Well I dont know about all that..." I said modeslty. _

"_No...I would have drowned if you hadnt been there to help me." She said quickly._

"_Well dont mention it. Do you want me to take you back to camp?"_

"_Well if you dont mind, could I just hang out with you? I havent made any friends here yet."_

_Without a doubt in my mind I said, "Of course. So what do you want to do?"_

"_Anything I guess.."she said. 'Wow she is beautiful. Just the way she bites her lip when she thinks...whoa I just met this girl. Get a hold of yourself Chad' I said to myself._

_We then hung out for the rest of the day and we decided not to tell each other our names seeing that we didnt want to get to personal because we probably wouldn't see each other after camp. We just gave eachother nicknames, like for Gabriella it is "Brown Eyes" and me, she called me "Frizz". I would usually hate that but with her it was different. I liked it coming from her. _

_A few weeks later, it seemed as if we were un-separable. If someone would come down looking for one of us, they would most likely find the other right along with them. We would always sneak into each others cabins at night and just talk for hours and end up sleeping over most of the time. Her cabin buddies didn't mind that I was there and mine didn't care if she was there. _

_It was finally the last day of camp and we decided to sleep down by the lake._

"_So were do you live Brown Eyes?" I asked._

"_In South Carolina, but my mom switches jobs a lot so I end up moving to a new state all the time. Well what about you. Where do you live?"_

"_Oh I live in New Mexico."_

"_Oh thats pretty cool."_

"_Yeah I guess if you consider the desert cool..." I then heard her giggle._

"_I really like you and I wish camp wasn't over so soon." she said, "You're such a good friend and I'm going to miss us hanging out everyday." I then smiled._

"_I'm gonna miss you too. I really like you too...ALOT! I mean, we've hung out for almost 3 months and you have been the most amazing girl I have ever met...and I'm not just saying that. You're so sweet, bubbly, and just fun to be around. I'm going to miss you so much."_

"_...wow. Do you really mean that?"_

"_Of course. Why wouldn't I?"_

"_Well...its just that no one has ever said something nice to me in a really long time."_

"_Why? What about your parents?"  
"Well my mom kind of disowned me or something because she blames me for my dad walking out on us and all my friends are back in Washington and I just moved so...yea."_

"_Well she has got to be losing her mind to not love you or say nice things to you. You're amazing."_

_We then gazed into each other eyes, our faces only inches apart, then we kissed. We both felt the shock and it was amazing. We finally let up for air a few minutes later, breathing hard._

"_Wow..." we both said in unison. _

_It was then 5 minutes before we left camp and there were tons of people all around us. She was waiting for her mom and I was waiting for my dad. I felt my dad grab me from behind and pull me into a hug._

"_Hey dad!" I quickly said to him, wanting to introduce him to the most amazing girl I ever met. I turn back around to find tons of people separating us. We were waving to each other so we could try and get to one another. We both realized that that was as close as we would get to eachother and I didnt want to lose her._

"_Brown Eyes! What's your real name?!" I yelled to her over all the other people around us._

"_Gabriella! Gabriella Montez! What's yours?" she yelled back._

"_It's Chad Danforth!"_

"_What?" she screamed as the people got louder._

"_CHAD DANFORTH!!"_

"_I CANT HEAR YOU FRIZZ!!"_

_She was then lost in the sea of people with a last glance staring into each other eyes. I then realized that I would never see her again as my heart sank._

_**(A/N: I think you guys should listen to Alex Parks – Cry before you read anymore cuz I think it fits really well with what is going on. But its just a suggestion. Sry for interrupting the story)**_

_End Flashback_

She never knew my real name and when I finally saw her in Albuquerque, when I **finally** got to see her again since all those years ago, I was so excited. That same day I saw her Troy told me he met the most amazing girl and he wanted to ask her out, talking about how he might even be in love. Which shocked me because Troy has never truly loved a girl before and the fact that he felt that so soon, then she must be really special. Well when he finally introduced me to her, my heart dropped. It was Gabriella Montez. That girl that got away. The woman that had my heart, in the arms of my best friend. The worst part about it was that she didnt even recognize me. She didnt know that I was the one she connected with and had a strong bond with 3 years ago. She just thought of me as "Troy's best friend."

**okay. Its not exactly a cliffy but what there will be some drama next chapter. Well tell me what you think and I will upload the next chapter. I already made it but if you guys dont like the story then I wont bother to finish the story. I like this story but if you dont then its okay. I enjoy flames if you dont like the story. It helps me understand what I need to work on so BRING IT ON!**

**Lol**

**well yea thanx! Lol**

**-cEcE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! I finally got the 2nd chapter up. It got lost on my computer so I had to retype it otherwise I would have put it up right after I put up the 2nd chapter. Well anyways. There is some drama in this chapter and some questioning going on. Well yea...haha just read the story.**

Chapter 2

Chad's P.O.V

I was in homeroom with Ms. Darbus. I sat in the back with my hood over my head once again, iPod turned all the way up to drown out the comments my best friend was making towards Gabriella. My Brown Eyes. When the song ended and there was silence for a moment, all I hear is "I love you Gabi" and then soon after "I love you too Troy". I then had enough. I can take it seeing them together but telling them that they love each other is just too much for me. I thought I was gonna burst by just sitting there.

I quickly got up, swung my black bag over my shoulder, and left the classroom, with Ms.Darbus calling my name threatening to call security to escort me back to class by force. I don't really care. I would like to see them try and stop me. When im motivated to go somewhere. I get there. I leave the building, get in my truck, and speed off not sure exactly where I'm going. I turn on the radio and "conveniently" 'Don't Make Me Wait by This World Fair' is playing, then sending me into depression.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I watched as Chad stormed out of the room. I hope he is okay. 'He's actually kinda hot when he's mad' OH MY GOD! Did I just say that? Comeone Gabriella, you're with Troy. But yet Chad seems so familiar like I have some kind of connection with him. Where have I seen him before? Oh well...

Do I really love Troy? I mean, sure I love him, but not relationship wise. I dont feel that spark between us as I did with that boy at camp 3 years ago. If only I got his name. He actually kind of looks like Chad but Chad has curly big hair and that boy had short frizzy hair. Chad has a great body, with big muscles and that boy was a little bit scrawny. They both live in New Mexico but what are the odds that he went to East? New Mexico is still a slighlty large state. He could be anywhere. Even if it was Chad, he would have said something to me...I think. 'Ugh! Well that was in the past'.

"Hey are you okay? Is something wrong?" Troy asked me. He really doesnt know me very well.

"No, I'm just thinkin."

"...about?"

"Oh! um...i was just wondering why your friend...um...Chad I think his name is...just left like that?"...well I didnt tell him everything, he doesn't need to know about that.

"I'm not sure about him. He's been real distant these past 2 years. I think it was around the time you and I met. He doesnt really talk much anymore. He's real laid-back. He used to be so funny and outgoing, talking to everyone, but he just kinda drifted away and doesn't talk to anyone anymore. He hardly talks to me actually and I've known him all my life. The only one that knows the real him. Most people are afraid of him because he's just so scary looking. He's probably the toughest guy at school here at East High. Probably even West High, too."

"Really?" I asked questioningly.

"I mean, he almost killed a kid once for me when I wasn't at school and some kids were talking and sayin some pretty nasty stuff about you. Now THATS what you call a best friend, when they stick up for friends girlfriends when there not around. Dont get me wrong, he's a real nice guy but for some reason he doenst like to show it to people, other than me, hardley even to his dad. Sometimes to you, on occasion."

"Wow. I didnt know that about him."

"Yea, well enough about Chad. Meet me at our secret spot for lunch?"

"Yea. I'll see you there Wildcat..."

"Okay, bye babe."

"Bye"

We then got up to go to next period and then lunch was next.

Chad's P.O.V.

I finally come back from my drive and park in the student parking lot and hop out of my truck. I throw up my hood and walk into the building.

"Danforth! PULL YOUR PANTS UP!" I hear a teacher yell at me as I keep walking and turn the corner listening to 'Basement Ghost Singing by Armor For Sleep', completely ignoring his demand. As I round another corner I run into a petite brown-eyed girl.

She loses her balance and begins to fall, but I quickly wrap my arms around her waist so she can regain balance. I stare back at Gabriella and she stares back at me. Feeling my emotions her begin to surface, I quickly let go of her and begin to walk away as if nothing happened. I could feel her presence get near as I felt a tug on my arm, causing me to turn around.

"Wait! um...thanks...for back there."

'Why wont she leave me alone? When I'm near her I want to hold her in my arms and wantine her to be mine, but she is with Troy and I cant do that to my best friend. I have to think of something to make her not want to talk to me anymore. As much as it pains me to say.

I take my earphones out and say "Yea! Well watch where I'm going! Your always in the fucking way!" I spat then putting the earphones back in.

'Damn it, I hope I wasnt to mean to her.' She just stood there staring at me as if she was searching for something. I broke her stare as I turned around and walked away.

School was finally over and I was in the gym watching the basketball team practice in the court. The basketball team that I was no longer on because I quit. I knew that if we ever won a game Gabi would be there hugging Troy and kissing him and I don't want to have to see that every time we play a game.

I'm just standing on the bleachers, leaning up against the wall. Hood over my head. Earphones in my ears, blasting 'In Bloom by Nirvana' and watching the orange basketball go up and down the court, Troy making every shot. I close my eyes for a while tapping my hands to the beat of the song. I slowly open my eyes when the song ends to find Gabriella standing next to me, eyeing me carefully while bitting her bottom lip. 'God she is beautiful...snap out of it Chad!'

"What are you lookin at?!" I spat at her.

"I was just wondering what song you were listening to?" she said softly.

"Yea. Well don't" I said harshly.

"You know you can put on that hard image all you want Chad, but I know that you stick up for me whether you don't want me to know or not."

I just stood there speechless, not really knowing what to say to that except listen to see if she says anything else.

"Its okay. I think it's sweet and I wont tell anyone if you dont want me to."

I couldn't even speak. I just got up and started walking, then stopped. I turned around looking at her, "You comin?" I said to her. I then watched as she climbed down from the bleachers and started walking towards me. I then turn around and we both walked out of the gym. We headed outside and then started to walk down the street.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

" The park." I simply stated.

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions."

"Your not gonna kill me are you?" she said with a half-serious face on, knowing that I actually could if I wanted to. Which i would never do.

I didnt answer her, smiling silently knowing she would go crazy if I didnt answer her.

"CHAD!" she yelled.

"I'm not gonna kill you! Just calm down..." I said with a slight chuckle in my voice.

We finally made it to the park and we walked towards the lake.

"Do you know how to swim?"

"Um...no...actually I don't like the water."

"Still?" I said, without thinking.

"What?" Then I realized what I said.

"Oh! Um...I mean. You dont know how to swim?" trying to cover it up as what I just said to her.

"No. What did you mean by 'Still?'"

"Um. Nothing. Just forget it." wishing she would let it go.

"Um. Okay. But no I dont know how."

"Would you like me to teach you sometime?" I said. 'What the hell am I doing? It's like I cant control what im saying.

"Well Troy actually said he would teach me." Then my emotions altered a bit, realizing what I was doing.

"Oh. Of course. Yea. Sorry I asked."

"Well I would love to swim with you once I learn."

"yea...thats sounds good." I gave her a small smile but then I went back to showing no emotion at all.

We eventually started our way home from the lake and I walked her home since it was getting starting to get dark. We slowly stopped infront of her house and stayed in silence for a few moments. When she spoke up, "Hey, I had fun today Chad. Thanks for bringing me along with you to the park."

"Oh, it was no big deal. I didnt want you to be by yourself since Troy was at practice. We then stood there awkwardly when I could feel our bodies moving closer and closer to each other. Our lips were just centimeters away from each other when Gabriella's mom opens the front door and calls out to her, causing us to stop abruptly, right before our lips touched. We separated quickly and then she spoke up, "Um...bye...Chad." She then quickly ran up her driveway and into the house.

'Shit.' Im not sure whether to be happy that we didnt kiss for Troy's sake or sad at the fact that it left me torn up inside once again. I feeling that I had gotten used to. My feelings are so screwed up right now. I love her but I cant be with her. Ever. Even if her and Tory break up, it wouldnt be right to go out with her because she's Troy's ex. So either way I lose.

I start walking home thinking about how awkward it will be tomorrow for the both of us.

**Okay. Be honest. How was that?**

**Im sorry for all you troyella fans but there still together so dont complain about that. Saying how that would never happen cuz I know that. Its my story and if you dont like it then dont read it. Lol**

**well for all the ppl that DO like this story. Tell me what you think about that. **

**What do you think will happen next. Do you think Troy will find out what happened?**

**Plz Review cuz I wont know whether ppl are reading this so I wont post another chapter if no one is reading. I love writing this but I will just post it on another site if no one reads it here. Well thanx. And...yea. Lol**

**-cEcE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Im just so excited and I already wrote chapter 3 in my journal I decided to type it up and give you the next one even if I didnt get reviews. Oh well!**

**Well here ya go. **

Chapter 3

Chad's P.O.V.

The next morning I wake up to find myself alone in the house. That's how it's been since about a year ago. My dad had enough of me apparently because I woke up one morning and he was gone, made a note that he wasnt coming back. So my older brother sends me money for rent and food, but I live in this big 3 story house with no one but myslef. I get in the shower and let the hot water cascade down my abs and down the drain. Once I'm done I put on some dark-faded baggy jeans and a white muscle shirt. I tie down my hair into a low ponytail **(like in the music video "Push It To The Limit" when he's on the bleachers with the girls around him) **and grab an apple and head out the door. I'm walking down the street headed for school instead of takin my truck, wanting the exercise. I keep walking when I see Gabriella across the street. I quickly cross the street and we dont talk but at least im walking next to her. Then I finally decide to speak up.

"Look Brie, what happened yesterday can be forgotten...I'm sorry tha-"

"I like you Chad..." She said suddenly.

I was taken back by her statement. I stopped and just stared at her. She turned around and stood infront of me.

"Im sorry, but I do. It's like I'm drawn to you in some way. I dont understand but when I met you, my feelings for Troy slowly started to fade. I love him but not in the way that you think. I really like you Chad."

'What!? She cant like me. My best friend is madly in love with her and it would crush him if he found out. Damn, why is everything so complicated. Everything was fine before I took her to the park. I never should have done that. Why did I do that?!

"Um...look Brie. Troy is my best friend and you cant just like me. It would complicate things beyond belief."

"I know. Im sorry but I cant control my emotions."

"I know you cant. Its hard but you have to. I've been doing that for the past 2 years. You just have to. I really like you Brie. I think I love you but we cant act on these feelings we have for each other. You have to stay with Troy. No matter how much you like me Brown Eyes..." I then stopped realizing what I just slipped past my lips. What I just called her. 'Fuck."

"What did you just call me?" she said quietly.

"Um. I called you Gabi. Yea. I called you Gabi. Why?" I said trying to cover it up.

"No. No. No. You called me Brown Eyes. Where did you hear that name?"

Realizing there was no way out of this I just said, "That's the nickname I gave you."

"...oh my...," she suddenly got tears in her eyes but they didnt fall, "..you that boy at camp. Your the one I fell for?"

"um...yea. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, its just that when I saw that Troy..." I then told her about the story when I found out that she went here and that Troy liked her so I never told him about her at camp. The girl I fell in love with.

"wow...why didnt you tell me Chad? Ive never stopped thinking about the day we kissed. There hasnt been a day where I wouldn't think of you. It was the most amazing moment of my life and you've been here the whole time letting me think that I would never see you again, you never said a word!" she said a bit angry.

"Im sorry." There was nothing else I could really day to her.

Then all of a sudden she wrapped her arms around me neck and kissed me. We both felt sparks flying through us as I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist even tighter to bring her closer to me if it was possible. We finally broke apart, only because air was needed. I've been waiting for this moment since camp. Wanting to hold her in my arms just like this. Then all of a sudden a flash of my best friend flew into my head.

"Oh my god. Brie we cant do this. You're with Troy and he loves you so much. We can never be. Im sorry I ever took you to the park. This never should have happened." I then headed off into the direction of the school, knowing we both would be late for class. I could hear her calling out to me and I so badly wanted to turn around, run up to her and wrap my arms around her and never letting go, telling her that I loved her and that we could be together. But we just cant.

Lunch

I finally get out of my 3rd period class, Gabriella being the only thing on my mind. Then all of a sudden I hear my name.

"Chad! Wait up!" Troy yelled from down the hall.

I pulled my hood up and continued walking when a bunch of freshman got in the way.

"Excuse me." I said but no one moved.

"Excuse me." I said once again, loosing my patience.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!" I yelled and then all of the kids in the hall backed up against their lockers with terrified looks on their faces. "Am I really that scary?' I thought.

I then kept walking trying to get away from Troy, I hear him trying to get passed all the freshman seeing as they weren't afraid of him as they were me. I could hear him pushing past them as they carried on with there business. Seeing this as my chance. I take off into a sprint and into one of the empty science rooms where I usually eat, alone. No one knows that I come in here to get away from everyone.

I quietly get in one of the dark corners and just sit there in silence to think about everything. Think of ways to control the erg of going up to Gabriella and kissing her every time I see her. Its just not fair. But I guess nothing ever is.

When the bell rings for lunch to be over I quickly get up and sneak out of the classroom and walk down the hall towards my next class. 'This is just great. I have homeroom. Homeroom means that I have to sit next to Gabriella and Troy.' I keep walking and I don't even have to say anything anymore. When I walk down the hall all the underclassmen get up against their lockers as I pass by them. 'Wow. I really gotta work on my attitude. Practically everyone is afraid of me.'

Once I get inside the classroom and take my seat. Get my iPod out and put the earphones in my ears. Put my hood up, and lean back in my chair. 'Please God, let this be over with as soon as possible.'

I then look over and see that Troy and Brie are already sitting down and Brie isnt even looking at Troy as he tries to get her attention.

"Gabi...Gabi...Gabi!" he finally yelled a little.

"Oh sorry...what?" she said, which made me smile a little.

"What's goin on with you today? It seems as if you've been avoiding me or something." he said.

"Oh. Sorry Troy. I've just been a little out of it. um...can we not talk? I just want to be left alone for today." she said sadly.

"Is something wrong? What's wrong Brie?" he said to her, using the other nickname I gave her. That made me a bit aggravated she suddenly spoke.

"Dont call me Brie Troy. Its Gabi."

"oh...sorry. I just dont like seeing you sad like that." he said caringly.

She smiled a little. "Its great that you care but I have to deal with this on my own, okay?"

"Yeah okay." He said and looked forward at Ms. Darbus, she was talking about how the earth is like art, painting a new masterpiece each day with its sunshine...or something like that. It never made sense to me when she talked like that.

I looked over at Gabi as she was sitting right next to me. She looked at me and we both gave each other a small smile. I then wrote on a small piece of paper and carefully handed it to her so know one would see, especially Troy.

Brie then took the note and opened it carefully as to not make any noise and read :

_Brown Eyes, _

_After this class, meet me in the unfinished side of the West Wing of the school._

I watched her smile as she read that I used her nickname that I gave her.

She then wrote back on the other side and passed it to me.

_Frizz_

_ok. I will see you soon._

_I think we really need to talk about all this._

I then look at her and nod.

After class was over I heard her telling Troy that she needed to go to her locker and that she will see her in a little bit.

I was waiting in the West Wing, its under construction and no one is allowed to go over here. But I always find a way to get in. I soon see a small girl walking down the hall and then all of a sudden I see her trip over one of the cracks in the floor. I quickly run over to her and help her up.

"Are you okay?" I said protectively.

"Yea. They really need to hurry up renovating this side of the building. Someone could get hurt."

"Well were not exactly supposed to be over here."

"Oh good point."

"Okay, I brought you here because we really need to talk. Look, we can no longer do this. We just can't. Do you have any idea how devastated Troy would be? It would destroy him and then he would be his own enemy because he would beat himself up about it. He would blame himself and when it comes to stuff like that, it's not a pretty site."

"I know Chad, I understand but its just so hard to know that your right there and I cant even be with you. It hurts so much because now that I know you're Frizz, its just so hard to not be with you. To not be able to kiss you and touch you and just have you hold me in your arms. I just cant Chad. I cant take not being with you. I'll go crazy."

I then wrap my arms around her waist and just hold onto her for what seemed like forever. We heard the bell go off signaling that class has started. We didnt care. We just sat down and talked about how this would work. We couldnt let Troy know but it is still eating me up inside that I'm helping his girlfriend cheat, and she is cheating on him with me.

I slowly tilt her head up and we share a passionate and slow kiss that we've never experienced before with one another. She nibbles on my bottom lip making me groan a little. She smiles under the kiss and then does it again. I then smile a little bit and lick her bottom lip asking for entrance. She grants it and opens her mouth while my tongue explored every crevices of her mouth. I deepen the kiss even more as I leaned her up against the locker. We finally stop for air and she leans her head on my chest.

"How is this going to work Chad?"

"I dont know Brie...I...just dont know..."

Then we heard the the bell that school was over and be both got up hand in hand, walking out of the West Wing.

She saw Troy and be both stopped holding hands and went our opposite ways. Her to Troy and me...home.

**Okay ppl third chapter finished. I noticed the reviews so I decided to hurry up and finish writing this. Well thanx for reviewing and I will try my best to post the fourth chapter by tomorrow or maybe the day after. Well yea...lol**

**how did u like it?**

**If anyone noticed anything that I should work on please tell me cause im trying to get better at writing. This might be M rated...later. Im not sure. If u guys want M rated then tell me and then I will just write M later but if ppl want me to keep it T thats fine too. I dont really mind which one. Okay im done rambling. Lol**

**-cEcE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the nice reviews. So what do you think will happen this chapter...will troy find out? Will anyone find out? Oooooo...no one knows...well except me. -laughs evil laugh- Muahhhahahhh!! lolz. Sry. I a bit of a random moment. K just read the story!**

**Ok ppl. When I put things in _italics_ then it means either its a flashback or they are thinking. ok.**

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I let go of Chad's hand as soon as I see Troy and then give him a look telling him that I love him.

"Bye..." I said and then head over to Troy with my famous fake mile on my face but if Chad saw this smile...he would know that I was sad and on the verge of tears. Troy on the other hand can't see that.

I go over to him and he engulfs me in a hug and then holds my hand as we walk out of the building.

Chad's P.O.V.

I look at Brie one last time and I can tell by her smile that she's really crying inside. God I wish I could just go up to her and hold on to her, to tell her that everything will be okay. When I really know that this will never be okay. It doesn't seem like that feeling will be going away anytime soon.

I'm walking home and Brie's house is on the way. I look in her driveway and see Troy's car parked next to Brie's mom's car. I know that Brie and Troy are probably kissing each other inside which made my eyes tear up a bit. Just knowing that Brie is kissing my best friend hurt a lot. _Wow. Now I know how Troy would feel if he ever found out. I cant let him find out. I cant let him have this pain._ I slowly drag my feet on the hot concrete to my house, turning on my iPod to 'What It's Like by Everlast". _Oh yea. This can cheer me up_, I think sarcastically to myself. _Just_ great.

I finally get to my house and get out my keys to open the door. When the door opens I see my father sitting in one of the chairs which startles me. _What the hell does he want?_ I quickly shut the door and stare at him until he begins to talk.

"So Chad, I see your still alive. You got a job or somethin?" He said with a smirk.

"Actually Derek, you know...your other son, is sending me money to pay for rent and food. Why the hell are you here? Where did you go? You just left me here by myself. Ive been living in this house without a father for 2 fucking years. What's making you come back now?!" I yelled angrily.

"Do NOT take that tone with me!" he yelled. I quickly kept quiet. The only person I was afraid of. My father.

"I wanted to see if you needed any money." He said simply.

"After 2 years!? I needed the money about 1 and a half years ago! I was practically starving, hoping that you would eventually come home but you never did. You NEVER came home. I needed you. I eventually went to my brother for help. At one point I was living on the streets before I got the house back because Derek called the landlord and paid for the rent. I missed school because I didnt have the energy from sleeping outside and not having any food for a month. I was living off the tap water and moldy bread!" I practically screamed at him.

"Did you tell anyone about this?" he said.

"What? No I didnt. God, is that all you care about! Whether or not I tell someone so it wont make you look bad! Get out. I dont want to see your face every again!" I screamed then shut my mouth realizing that I would probably get in trouble for that. You see he used to be VERY abusive when I was younger. Around the time camp had ended. But when I called the police from practically almost being dead, he took anger management classes and was fine every since. Hopefully it stays that way.

"What did you just say boy!" he said dangerously low.

"Um...um...um...I...I-I-I-" was all I could stutter out.

"Spit it out!" he yelled.

I had never been more scared in my life because he would only talk low like that when he was about to beat the shit outta me.

"Im sorry." was all I could manage to stay without stuttering like an idiot.

"Your sorry? Your sorry?!," he then grabbed me by the neck and pushed me up against the wall, "Listen you little shit, I go whenever the fuck I please and you cant do a damn thing about it. I dont want to hear your little petty story about how you had to survive." He then threw me to the ground and started kicking me over and over and over again as I groaned out in striking pain.

"Dad...da...dad...DAD DO YOU WANNA GO BACK TO JAIL!?" I managed to scream out and right then he stopped kicking me.

He just stared at me and then ran out of the house as I layed there gaging on my own blood, wishing this pain would just go away. I slowly get up and drag myself to the bathroom to clean up. Once I get a bandage around my waist were the huge bruise was forming, I sat down and tried to do my history essay that I should have been working on for a month but put it off, so here I am in agony while doing this month long history essay in one night.

I look at the clock and notice that it is 7:30am and I just finished the report. S_hit_ I said to myself knowing that I have to go to school and I didnt even get a chance to sleep. I slowly gather all my things and put it by the door. I then go upstairs and jump in the shower, pull on some clothes, and get out the door as fast as I could without re-opening the busted open bruise on my side. Im driving down the road and I see Gabriella running so I stop and tell her to hop in.

We both make it to school on time, by about 2 minutes. We quickly make it to homeroom where I see Troy staring at Gabriella with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Gabi." he said.

"Um. Hey Troy, whats with the big grin on your face?" she said, then watched as Troys grin slowly went away and then sadness was replaced.

"You dont know what today is Gabi?" Troy said.

I watched as the girl behind Troy, Taylor, was mouthing to Gabi 'Anniversary!' then she would hold up three fingers and kept on repeating 'Aviversary' until Gabi understood.

"Of course I do Wildcat! Its our three year anniversary! Did you think I forgot?" She said quickly, hoping that Troy didnt catch on that she **just** remembered.

"Well the look on your face made me think otherwise..." Troy said.

"I was checking to see if you remembered, if I didnt have a reaction on my face and you were still excited then I knew you remembered...if that made any sense at all..." she then laughed a little.

"Yea...i guess. Okay well I got you something." then her face just kind of blanked for a minute.

_What is she doing? Oh crap, she didnt get him a present. Haha this is going to be priceless._

"Babe you okay?" Troy asked as a little bit of jealousy raged through me but then my side started hurting beyond belief, assuming that the pain medicine finally wore off. I tried to take deep breaths but that wasnt working. Then I quickly got up and ran out of the room before I cried out in pain.

Gabriella's P.O.V

_Oh crap I didnt get Troy a present. Well...Oh my god, whats wrong with Chad. _I watched as he grimaced and I could tell that he was in pain but trying not to let it show. I was about to says something when he got up and ran out of the room. _He didnt even get his stuff._

"Hey um Troy? Can you hold that thought. I really have to pee." I said.

"Um okay. Too much information."

"Sorry" I laughed nerviously. "Ms. Darbus, may I please use the facilities?"

"Why of course Gabriella. Take a pass."

I then quickly get up and run out of the room. As soon as I get out the door, I see Chad grasping his side for dear life up against the lockers with silent tears running down his face.

"Chad? Chad! Are you okay?!" I said with panick in my voice as I got closer to him.

"Go back to class Brie. Im fine."

"No. Apparently your not fine. Let me see." I then said as I tried to move his hand out of the way.

Chad's P.O.V.

"No Brie. Just stop. I'll be fine. Just go back to class." I said to her with gritted teeth trying my best not to scream in pain.

"Chad you have to tell me whats wrong! Now let me see!" she then pushed my hand away and lifted my shirt. All I heard was a gasp.

"...chad...who did this to you?" she said quietly with tears stinging her eyes.

"Gabriella go to class." I said to her. She didnt need to know about that part of my life.

"No. Im not leaving you." _God I really dont want to have to do this but she needs to get away from me before I break down._

"GABI GO TO FUCKING CLASS. IM FINE!" I yelled at her. She looked so terrified.

I watched as she slowly backed up in terror. _Fuck._

"Baby im sorry, but you should really get to class." I tried to tell her but she just shook her head and ran back into the classroom after straining herself up.

I limped down the hallway and went to the nurse.

"Hey can I get a bandage and some alcohol?" I said hoping they would just give it to me.

"You cant have it. I have to apply it and bandage you up." the nurse said.

"Well um...," then I thought of something good to say so I could just take it, "...I got my genitals hooked on something and now its bleeding." I said simply.

Then the nurse looked a little shocked that I would just tell her that without a care.

"Well okay, here young man." She then handed me the bandage and the alocohol and then I left and went into the bathroom.

I slowly took off my shirt, trying not to aggravate the bruise. I then held my breath and pourned the cup of alcohol over the gash as a huge wave of pain passed over me. I then quickly bandaged it up and put my shirt on, going as fast as I could because I didnt want anyone to walk in.

Once I was done, I went back to the nurse and handed her the alcohol bottle, "Thanks."

"No problem young man." I then smiled to her and tried to walk straight. Then I thought about something that I would need. I turned around and asked if she had any asprin or something to help with the pain.

"Im sorry young man, but we are not allowed to give those types of medicines to students unless its an emergency or if you have a note from your parents saying that we're aloud to give you such medicine."

" Well do you have any antibiotics?"

"The same rules apply to that, young man."

I then groaned in pain as pain started to wash over me from the bruising and the gash.

"Please, this is an emergency."

"...if I get in trouble for this then I'm going to say that you stole them from my cabinet. Okay?"

"yea yea...okay. Please. Just hurry." I said with a small smile on my face, glad that the pain would go away soon.

I quickly dry-swallowed the pills and struggled to get back to class before anyone worried too much.

I could hear Ms. Darbus talking about the new plays that would take on, knowing that she was in her own little world, she wouldnt notice me if I slipped back into class. So I quietly opened the door and sat back down in the back of the class. I put my hood up and turned my iPod on full blast until the earphones were ripped out of my ears.

"What the hell?!" I whispered harshly. Then I realized it was Gabriella. Apparently Troy wasnt in the room otherwise she wouldnt have done that.

"What the fuck Chad. Where did you go? What the hell happened to you? You just walked in like nothing happened!" She said with aggravation in her voice but not loud enough to where anyone else could hear.

"I just went to the nurse and got some asprin, alcohol, and a bandage. Its no big deal." I said.

Then her voice softened a bit with concern, "Who did that to you?"

"It's no one you need to worry about. They wont be coming back so its no problem. I'll be fine. Everything will be fine." I said with truth in voice, even though I wasnt sure about the second or third part.

"Are you sure Chad? Im worried about you." she said with deep concern.

"I'll be fine baby. I'll be okay. Meet me during lunch and we can talk then okay?"

"Okay..." she said.

Right after that Troy walked in and sat down next to Gabi and said, "I can't find him...he's...oh never mind." realizing that I was back in the classroom.

"Hey Chad, what was that all about dude. You alright?" he said to me. We haven't spoken in a long time and it seemed as if we were drifting apart as best friends and slowly becoming 'just another student' to each other.

"Oh yeah. Im good. Just had to go to the bathroom and I know that Ms. Darbus wouldnt let me go if I asked." I lied. He bought it.

"Oh. Okay!" Then the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

"Hey Troy, you wont see me at lunch. I need to make up a test in Chemistry so don't wait up for me." she said without a second thought.

"Okay. Love you babe." he then kissed her cheeck and left the room. We waited around until the classroom was completely empty except for myself and Brie.

Then I quickly ran over, closed the door, and turned off the lights.

"Um...why did you turn off the lights?" she said.

"Because no one will go in here if they think no one else is in here. No one will bother us...and I can do this." I said, getting closer to her.

I gently pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately until she pulled back.

"Chad im worried about you. Who did that to you, and dont tell me that its nothing to be worried about because that is not what im asking you. Im asking you 'Who!?'" she said.

"It's no one. They wont be back so why does it matter?" I said.

"Because I want to know. Thats why it matters. I want to know whats going on with you. Did you get in a fight because of me again?"

"No...no it was nothing like that. Its just some personal things that I'm going through and would rather not ruin a perfectly good day talking about it. I will tell you...just not at the moment okay?"

"Will tell me when your ready to tell someone? Promise me you will call me no matter what time if you're ready to talk. Okay?"

"I promise...I love you." I then kiss her gently on the lips.

"I love you too." She then kisses me back.

I am soon leaning her back into a wall and we are completely making-out, me sucking and biting on her neck when I hear a moan escape from her lips. I then go back to her lips and deepen the kiss causing both of us to groan when all of a sudden the lights turn on and we both look over to see a shocked and wide-eyed looking Ryan.

"Um...I...um...sorry." He says quickly and exits the room.

My hands still wrapped around Gabriella's waist.

_Shit._

_**Ooooo cliffy...i think. Lol Muahaha!**_

_**well I finally finished early so I might come out with a fifth chapter later on today. Okay?**_

_**Well tell me what you thought about it. **_

_**Do you guys want Troy to find out or should I add some more chadella first and then get into the good stuff. I really dont want to rush the story. I want to take my time with this one. Soooo...yea**_


	5. Chapter 5

**PPL READ THIS BOLD PRINT. ITS IMPORTANT FOR ONGOING CHAPTERS**

**Okay. Well ppl are begging me to put up another chapter so here I am once again. Updating way earlier than I said I would. Lol. I'm gonna start recapping stories in case some ppl forgot what happened last time. It will just be real quick so it will refresh you and you wont have to waste time going back to the last ch. And reading that one when you could be wasting your day reading my kick-ass story. Lol j/k im not that conceited. Okay just read the story.**

**NOT REAL IMPORTANT BUT READ ANYWAY – does anyone else listen to the songs that Chad play's on his iPod while you read? Cuz someone sent me message saying they liked it and I was wondering what everyone else thought. **

_Recap_

I am soon leaning her back into a wall and we are completely making-out, me sucking and biting on her neck when I hear a moan escape from her lips. I then go back to her lips and deepen the kiss causing both of us to groan when all of a sudden the lights turn on and we both look over to see a shocked and wide-eyed looking Ryan.

"Um...I...um...sorry." He says quickly and exits the room. 

My hands still wrapped around Gabriella's waist.

_Shit._

Chad's P.O.V

_Shit.Shit.Shit_

_Someone knows now and then the whole school will find out and then worst of all...Troy will find out._

_Wait...isn't Brie good friends with Ryan? Maybe we can use that to our advantage._

"Shit Brie...the whole school is gonna know soon."

"No they won't. I have talked about you with Ryan for a good while so he knows about us, I just think he was really surprised that we were making out in a dark classroom. Actually I'm kind of glad that he walked in because it seemed like it was beginning to lead to so much more than just making-out." she said.

"Yea well...I will only be ready when you are. Okay? I don't want to force you into this if your not ready and you better be right about Ryan. Otherwise, I will find another way to not make him talk." I said truthfully without a doubt in my mind until I heard her comeback.

"If you even so much as **touch** Ryan then I will never let you hold me, kiss me...or have anything to do with me for the rest of your life...got it." she said.

"Yes Ma'am!" I said raising my arm up in a solute but then realizing that was a bad move because I doubled-over in pain. "Fuck!"

"Oh are you okay!?" she said with so much concern in her voice.

"Yea. I just opened up the cut. Thats all." I said hoping we could end the conversation, not wanting to talk about it because it would just bring back horrible memories from way in the past, like when I was 12 years old.

_Flashback_

"_Dad? When is mom coming back?"_

_He just looked at me with hate for the first time. _

"_She left because of you!" He then picked me up and slammed me against the wall. I gasped for dear life, just wanting a single breathe of air, but nothing came. I was just laying there struggling for air, needing it as I felt my world turning dark. I then felt myself being picked up and held onto in an almost caring way. I then felt air return to my lungs as relief washed over me. I then realized who was holding me and I struggled out of his arms and screamed, "Get away from me!"  
"Son, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was just angry. I'm so sorry!" _

_I then, of course, since he was my father and he had never done that before, believed him._

_After a few weeks passed my father started loosing his temper even more often without it being a big deal. I accidentally tripped when running to the kitchen and ran into him making him spill his coffee on the floor. He then threw the cup on the tile causing it to scatter across the floor as the shards of glass went flying everywhere. _

"_Watch were you fucking going you little brat!" He then smacked me across the face with the back of his hand, causing me to fall and hit the tile floor with my head. I could feel myself starting to loose consciousness and then right before everything went black he screamed, "When you wake up clean this shit up!" _

_Then my world came crashing down as I knew that this would be a regular thing and that he wouldn't change back into the nice caring father he used to be._

_End Flashback_

"I think I should take you to the hospital Chad." she suggested.

"NO! I don't need to go to the hospital. They will just look at my past medical records and take him away agai-" then I stop realizing that I told too much.

"What did you say? Past medical records? Take him away? Have you been hurt like this before Chad?

Who's been doing this to you?!"

"Just stop Gabriella. You know too much as it is and I cant risk anything happening to you. I'm sorry but please stop asking questions. Its not good for you to know as much as you do now. Please don't tell anyone about this and promise me that you wont ever ask again. I can handle it and it is not your job to worry about it. Please promise me this Gabriella. Please." I pleaded.

"Chad...I don't think I can make that promise..."

"GABRIELLA PLEASE! This is the only thing I have ever asked of you. Please do this...do this for me. Please baby, im begging you."

"I promise. But please just tell the truth on this one thing. Will this happen again? Will this person hurt you again?" she asked

"...honestly I don't know. I cant promise it wont happen again because im not sure if it will or not. Okay? Now no more questions. Lets just get out of here and get to our next class."

"Chad, its lunch time. We skipped a class."

"Really? I didn't think we were in here that long."

"Well time flies when your practically having sex in a class room" she replied.

I then laughed slightly and then said, "Well since its lunch we have a bit of extra time on our hands..." I said in a low husky voice that gets her aroused.

"As appealing as that sounds. I'm actually hungry so I'm going to get something to eat. We can make-out at your house after school. Is that okay?Are your parents going to be home?"

I couldn't take her to my house in case my dad ever came back so I had to make up something fast. "Well actually I was thinking we could go to your house, I can meet your mom and get on good terms with her. I'll tell her I'm gay or something so she wont bother us upstairs and then she wont wonder because im gonna guess she knows that you're with Troy right?"

"um...ok. And yea she knows i"m with Troy. I already told her you were gay because she asked why we were outside at night the time you took me to the park and I didn't know what else to say."

"well good. Now lets go get something to eat."

We then go to lunch and she goes to sit with Troy while I go back to the abandoned science room that I've been oh so familiar with since freshman year. Where I go to think what went wrong in my life. Why my dad treated me that way. Was it because of my mom? Or was it because he just hated me? Or was it the fact that I was the child of rape, a burden on my mom and put stress in the new relationship my mom started with my "dad". He wasn't really my dad. He was my mom's boyfriend and when she got raped he was there to comfort her but I guess she couldn't take the pressure of having to look at me and see the guy that raped her, assuming that I look a lot like him. My "father" obviously hating me for putting my mom through so much pain. She eventually left and then my supposed "father" blaming me and beat me everyday not letting me forget it. The time I left for camp was when my dad went to anger-management and "got better" but that recap yesterday just assured me that it was all an act so he wouldn't have to go to jail. It was either jail or a certain number of hours of Ang.Manag. I think about that everyday during lunch. I dont eat because I know that when I think about all those things, food just makes me nauseous so there's no point.

Later into the day I'm walking down the walls of East High when I see Troy pressing Brie up against the lockers, shoving his tongue down her throat and Brie's hands wrapped around his neck. Then thoughts were whizzing into my head. _What if she is just after me for the lust. I love her so much but I never paid attention to her and Troy so I don't know how much they love each other. Does she really love me? It seems as if every time were together all we do is make-out. I can tell she cares about me but maybe she cares for Troy just a bit more. What if this whole thing was a mistake. Just maybe._

I quickly turn the corner not wanting to see anymore because I can hear there moans from the kiss and it is like a gunshot to the head for me. I just walk around the school, doing nothing since its my free period. I finally do a complete circle and end up back where Troy and Gabi were and I can her them still making out against the lockers.

"MmmM. Troy okay. I think thats enough" I hear her kind of releived.

"But baby, you're just so hot!" I heard and then a slam against the lockers.

Curiosity got the best of me and I can tell that she is struggling with him.

"Troy...Troy, I said that's enough" I then hear a slap and and a Troy cursing.

"What the fuck Gabi, am I not allowed to make out with my girlfriend?" he said while rubbing his cheek.

"Not when I tell you, "she then pushes him away from her, " TO STOP!" A big smile came across my face as I heard her coming this way.

She rounds the corner and I scoop her up in my arms and we take of running to the locker rooms.

When we get inside she instantly starts talking.

"Did you hear all that Chad?" she asked silently.

"Yea. I sorta did but I'm glad that you pushed him away. That's what really matters. I'm also a bit pissed off that Troy would be that aggressive when it comes to all that." I said truthfully.

"Yea...he is actually worse when were alone but since we were at school he didnt make a big scene." When she said this my eyes darted up to her's in concern and worry.

"Has he tried anything else with you?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Dont worry Chad, I stop him before he can even get my shirt off. It's okay. He just gets a bit caught up in the moment. Like when we were in that classroom earlier today." She then made a small laugh and I scooped her up in my arms.

"I was wondering," I said as I started walking her backwards into one of the walls in the empty men's locker room, "If we could take off where we ended." I then wrapped an arm around her waist and then held the back of her head as I kissed her passionately, bitting her bottom lip begging for entrance. Which was soon granted and I shoved my tongue in her mouth as I swallowed her moan that escaped from her lips. Then Brie backed off the wall and we switched place.

"Now its my turn baby." She said with a low seductive voice that always gets me going. She then started to suck on my neck as she raked her nails across my abs from under my shirt.

"Ow..." I winced a little when she touched my bruise.

"Oh sorry baby." She then left her hands and held onto my shoulders.

**This is were it is gonna get REALLY M-Rated so if you dont want to read then skip this section. And then start after you see another set of bold words. Kay? **

We were soon wresting for dominance against the lockers. We just kep rolling over and over trying to win but then eventually I just gave up and let Brie win. She then lifted off my shirt and kissed me with so much lust it was amazing. She began unzipping my pants and slipping her hand inside letting me loose. She expertly wrapped her around me and started to pump her hand. It sent me into ecstasy as I involuntary started thrusting my hips into her hand and within a few minutes I was moaning her name and then one last thrust did me in as I squirted into her hand and she lapped it all up.

"There you go baby. See we can still have some fun withought actually having sex."

"Damn Brie, who knew you were so seductive and sneaky when it comes to sex. I thought you were a goody girl." I said stunned at what we had just done. "But now its my turn." I said as I gave a low chucked.

My lips began dancing over Gabriella's, gently brushing them. Finally, their lips pressed gently together, which quickly turned into a deep and passionate kiss. My hand wandered down under Gabriella's jeans and then unbuttoning them and riping her underwear off at the same time all in one sweep, then brough my hand up rubbing her gently as Gabi moaned into my mouth. We stumbled together, lips never parting, as I slammed her into the locker.There was so much raw passion, the air seemed thick with it; I had loved Gabi for years.. Her body quivered, and I dropped to my knees, licking up Gabi's inner thigh slowly. Her breathing was shaky. Her fingernails raked down the tile walls, her lips being covered with sweat as she threw back her head moaning in ecstasy. I gently licked her bundle of nerves, teasing her. She moaned again, and then I dove my tongue in, twisting around her inner walls

"Oh god, Chad… oh my fucking god." She whimpered and screamed my name as she orgasmed, her whole body going weak.

**Okay you can start reading now. The scene is over. I did this because some people wanted it M-Rated so I just did this in case others didnt want to read it.**

I then rose, cradling her in my arms as we both sank to the floor. I looked down at her and she was in pure bliss. She smiled, her eyes still hazy. I then laughed and kissed her lips lightly. Never wanting this moment to end.

But all that ended when I heard the bell ring and people starting to walk into the locker room. We quickly picked up our clothes and ran into the showers and got dresses since no one would come in here until gym class was over. We then snuck out and ran out of the gym, kissing each other quickly and then it was off to our separate classes.

Troy's P.O.V.

I hear someone running out of the gym so I open the locker doors to see Chad and Gabriella holding hands as they run out, then the gym doors closing after them.

_What the hell was that all about?_

I quickly brushed it off, knowing that Chad would never try to take Gabi away from me, there starting getting closer as friends so they were probably just playing around. That is what I told myself even though in the back of my mind, I was thinking that it was starting to become more than just friends to each other.

**Ooooo...are you guys happy now. He isnt sure but he DOES suspect something. Now you guys can get off my back about me writing that troy finds out. Haha**

**ok. well thanx for the reviews and I got a nother chapter out today like a promised and I might even add another chapter later on today. It depends on what im doing later on. Okay. Well. Yea. **

**Haha**

**-cEcE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey viewers! I got another chapter up like I said I would and its funny that when I was writing the end of Chapter 5, I was listening to "Deal With It by Corbin Bleu" so I just thought it was a little ironic because sooner or later Troy is just gonna have to deal with it...maybe. O I said too much.**

_Recap_

_I quickly brushed it off, knowing that Chad would never try to take Gabi away from me, they've started getting closer as friends so they were probably just playing around. That is what I told myself even though in the back of my mind, I was thinking that it was starting to become 'more than just friends' to each other._

Chad's P.O.V

_That was too close. We really cant be doing that at school. Even though it was funny watching Gabriella get wide-eyed and scramble around to find her clothes. Haha. _

I chuckle to myself silently in the middle of Bio-chemistry.

"Is there something funny Danforth?" Ms. Crutchfield called out to me.

"Um. Nah...you just go about your business while I listen to my iPod and not pay attention." I then pulled up my hood over my head, turned the volume up full blast so it could be heard slightly throughout the classroom, and kicked my feet up on the desk.

"DANFORTH! OFFICE...NOW!" she screeched.

"Damn, you need to chill babe. I'll go after this song is over." I then got up and danced my way over to the door. "Catch you later. Maybe we can go in the janitor's closet one day and get...freakaaaaay...if you catch my drift." I then stopped dancing, threw up a peace sign and said, "Chad Danforth..has left the building."

All I could hear when the door shut was Ms. Crutchfield screeching out to me but I just ignored it while I break-danced down the hall to my second home, the principals office.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I'm just sitting in class when I can hear Ms. Crutchfield screeching from down the hall at no one other than...Chad Danforth.

_Oh my god. What did he do this time?_

"May I use the restroom?" I called out to my Math teacher.

"Sure. Take a pass." she said in monotone. Not really caring since she says about everyday how much she hates us and that she wants to retire.

I quickly made my way out of the room and noticed Chad dancing around the corner with his earphones in his ears.

"Chad!" I called out laughing.

I start running down the hall and then when I turn the corner...BAM!

Chad's P.O.V.

I hear my name being called so I quickly start running back the other way. I'm just about to turn the corner when BAM! I run into the one person I wanted to see. I look at her and were both on our asses laughing like crazy.

I get up and offer her a hand as she takes it and I pull her up.

"What did you do in Bio? I could her Ms. Crutchfield yelling at the top of her lungs screaming...CHAD DANFORTH GET BACK HERE YOU ROTTEN KID!" she said laughing at the same time.

"Oh you know...just the usual stuff...tellin her she can teach while I listen to my iPod...that we can get in a closet and get freaky...aaannnnddd...i cant really remember the rest. I think I might have a concussion from you running into me." I then grabbed her and started tickling her like mad.

"Ch...haha...Chad...hahaha...CHAD STOP! I CANT BREATH!" I then let her go so she can calm her breathing. "Why do you always do that...you know I don't like to be tickled."

"What can I say? I cant help it. When your laughter fills my ears, its like me walking through the gates of heaven." I said very dramatically.

"Wow...corny much?" she replied.

I then grab my chest in pain. "That hurts baby. That hurts."

"Oh be quiet you drama queen." she said with a comeback.

"Damn, what's up with you today and the insults?" I said with a bit of a chuckle in my voice.

"I don't really know. I'm always like this...you just haven't noticed."

"Oh I would definitely notice that...i notice everything about you. Like instead of wearing your hair in its natural state, you used a different conditioner that makes it straighter." I said.

"Awww...thats so sweet that you noticed...wait. How did you know I used a straightening conditioner?...Are you gay?"

"God, how many times are you gonna comeback with those?"

"You didn't answer my question."

I then kissed her passionately. "Does that look gay to you. And so you wont repeat your question, my answer is no. I'm not."

"Good because I really like you and I wouldn't want to have to hook you up with Ryan somehow."

"Ryan's gay?"

"I think so. He's like my best friend and he told me that he wasn't sure...oh my god you cant tell anyone. I wasn't even supposed to tell. You **better** not tell or else..."

"Oh is that a threat Ms. Montez? I am simply appalled at this behavior...and you see, that is why I like you. You don't care whether someone is gay or straight. There just people and if they like someone then they like someone, it shouldn't matter what gender they are. You cant control your feelings."

"Aww...you should be more like this. I mean...your using big words...your caring...and that is why I love you."

"Aw thanks babe...hey wait a minute!" I then watched as she started laughing and took off running down the hall, me then taking off after her.

_Lunch _

I take my usual place in the science lab and Gabriella goes to Troy and her table of friends.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

"Hey Gabi, go to our secret spot...now okay?" Troy said with a bit of urgency.

Completely talking me off guard since were already eating lunch with the gang, minus Chad.

"Um...okay?" I then quickly gather my lunch and dump it in the trash, grab my bag off the table and say bye to the gang.

I quickly make my way up the all too familiar stairs to the garden (**a/n:i forgot what they called it in the movie)** and open the doors.

"Hey, sit next to me." Troy said.

"okay...whats up baby?" I said.

He then hesitated but then came right out and said it, "Are you cheating on me?"

I was then caught completely off guard, "Um...what?"

"I said...are you cheating on me?" he then said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"No Troy. Why would you think that? I would never cheat on you." I lied.

"Good. You better not be cheating on me Gabi, or there will be serious consequences to your actions." he said a bit threatening.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said with a bit of attitude and anger.

He then grabbed me by my arms tightly, cutting of the circulation. "It doesn't matter. If your not cheating then there is no need to worry."

"Ow. Troy you're hurting me" I said with a shaky voice trying to wriggle out of his tight hold.

He then just tightens his grip on me. "Good. Maybe it will make you think about what you've been doing with my 'so-called best friend' Chad." Tears actually started to prick my eyes.

"Chad is just a friend. Nothing more Troy. I would never hurt you on purpose. I'm sorry that you feel this way, but I'm not cheating on you. Now can you please let me go?"

He then unhands me while pushing me a little bit in the process. "You better not be Gabi. If you do then I don't know what I just might do to you...or Chad." He then came up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Clean yourself up. You look a bit flustered." He then walked down the stairs and out of sight with a big smile on his face.

I then let go of the breath that I didn't know I was holding as more tears filled my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I lifted up my sleeve and could see that a hand-shaped bruise was slowly forming. _Thank God I have on long sleeves. _I quickly wipe my eyes, grab my bag, and head back down to the hallways of the school as the bell rings, signaling lunch was over and that you need to go to 4th period class.

I'm slowly walking to my next class when I feel a presence behind me. I quickly turn around with a scared look on my face and I see Chad. I look at him wide-eyed and then looked around me to make sure Troy wasn't around.

"Hey are you okay?" he said and lightly laid a hand on my arm. I winced a little and then he looked at me with concern.

"Sorry you just scared me is all." I then forced a small laugh but I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Why did you wince?" he said cautiously.

"Oh...I just hit my arm on the corner of my locker when a lot of people were running through the hall. I got knocked into it so it still hurts a bit." I lied hoping he would buy into it.

"Here...let me see." He said trying to lift my sleeve. I pulled back lightly.

"No, its okay. Its just a little red." I shifted on my feet not wanting to Troy to see so I made up an excuse, "Hey Chad, I got to go to class. I don't want to be late."

"You never cared about being late before. Are you sure your okay? Is there something you need to tell me?" _Why does he keep asking so many questions!...wow...now I know how he felt when I was asking about what happened to him. Deja-vu. _

"No. I'm fine really. I just have a test in that class and I don't want to have to re-take it after school." I said thanking the heaven that I could come up with a semi-good excuse so fast.

"Um. Okay. I love you." He said.

"Okay...bye." Not saying it back. _I hate hurting Chad but I just cant risk Troy hearing me say 'I love you' to him. He could hurt me...or worse. Hurt Chad._

I then quickly run down the hall and into my class, _Shit_, I forgot that I sit next to Troy in this class. I slowly take my seat next to him as I feel him burning a hole in me with his eyes. I slowly turn my head to find him staring at me with cold eyes.

"What took you so long?" He said in a low voice.

"Oh. Sorry baby," hoping that would calm him down by calling him that, "I had to use the restroom, Its that time of the month." I added in knowing that he wouldn't want to know anymore of that story.

He then just turned back around and starting working on his paper for class. _Phew..what a relief. I think I'm going to have to break off this whole thing with Chad. I don't want him to get hurt because of this. I don't think I can live with myself if Troy hurts him because of me. Because I'm being selfish, not wanting to let Chad go. This is going to be the worst day of my life._

School was finally over and I didn't get a chance to talk to Chad. Troy made me stay with him for the rest of the day since we have the rest of our classes together. We were walking to Troy's car when I turn my head to see Chad staring at me, then slowly turning around and going the opposite direction. I knew he was looking for me. Ever since we started hiding our relationship we would meet up outside of school and he would take me home. But today was different. It's going to be different for a while.

**Sooooo...did you like it? Troy has a 'darker' side to him. Jealousy brings the worst out in people. I've had experience with this and its not pretty. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really want to write more but I have to go to the store and pick up groceries so when I get back maybe I will add another chapter to this AMAZING story! Lolz. Sry. I get a bit full of myself when I think I did good on a chapter. But that is just my opinion. I would really like to hear your point of view of this story. Also, if I need to work on anything, don't be shy. Just tell me because I am an aspiring writer and you could really help me out.**

**-cEcE**

**p.s. If you guys have any ideas for this story, they will be considered when I'm writing and I will give a shout out to you in the chapter if I use one of your ideas. Thats all. Thanks for the lovely reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys, I decided to be nice and update another Chapter today because I was debating on whether or not to give you one because I am seriously not in the mood. But I'm extremely bored so I decided...why not? So here ya go!**

_Recap_

_We were walking to Troy's car when I turn my head to see Chad staring at me, then slowly turning around and going the opposite direction. I knew he was looking for me. Ever since we started hiding our relationship we would meet up outside of school and he would take me home. But today was different. It's going to be different for a while._

Gabriella's P.O.V

I turn back around and make my way to Troy's car. I quickly get in not wanting Troy to wait around for me to get in. As soon as I get in I'm met by Troy's lips harshly kissing me, brusing them. I try to wiggle out of the kiss but he begins to hold me down so I cant move. As soon as he's done he gets out his keys, cranks the car, and we drive away.

Chad's P.O.V.

_Since when did Gabi let Troy take her home? He probably asked her since he is **still** her boyfriend after all. _

I turn around and start walking away to my truck. I get in my truck and pop out some asprin for the pain in my side. It still hasn't completely healed and its been hurting all day. That's why I was so rude today with the teachers. When I'm in pain I tend to channel it into being an ass to people. I start up my truck and drive home.

As soon as I pull up to the house**(go to my profile to see Chad's House)** I see my dad's car parked in the driveway. _What the hell is he doing here?_ I quickly unlock the door to find him dead on the floor, looking disgustingly pale, almost white like a ghost. _Oh shit._

"DAD!" I then quickly run over to him and I see a bottle of morphine in his hand. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Shit SHIT!" I check his pulse, but I feel nothing. I try again on his wrist but there is nothing there. "FUCK!" I cry out and whip out my phone and dial 911.

"Hello, 911 operator. Please state your emergency and location."

I then cried into the phone, "PLEASE HELP ME!...my dad...morphine...no pulse..." I tried to say between sobs and gasps for air.

"Ok. You need to calm down sir, where is your location?" she said calmly.

"Um...3894 Boarwood Dr...please help me...i dont know what to do!"

"Ok sir I sent an ambulance to your address, now I need you to to check for a pulse on his neck..."

I then interuppted her, "I DID!! I can't find a pulse...but I dont know if I'm doing it right!"

"Sir..."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!" I screamed in a cracking voice.

"SIR YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN FOR ME PLEASE...SIR...SIR!...I need you to take off his shirt and put your ear to his chest and check to see if he is breathing and for a heart beat. Can you do that for me?"**(I have no idea what im saying. So if im wrong, just go along with it because I have no idea what to do.)**

"Yea..." I then rip off his shirt and put my head to his chest. I then quickly get back on the phone, "I can hear a faint beat and his breathing is really shallow...oh the ambulance is here." Then I hang up and the paramedics quickly burst through the door and pick my dad up in a stretcher and load him into the ambulance after putting a breathing mask on and injecting him with something. "Hey, what did you just put in him?"

"Young man, you need to step back and let us do our job!" Then I jumped in the ambulance with him and took off to the hospital.

When I got to the hospital they immediately took him into the ER as they brought me to the waiting room.

"Young man, you need to stay here, we will take care of your father."

"NO! No I need to see him! I need to be with him." I yelled, trying to get past the man holding me in place trying to get to my father.

"SECURITY!" he called.

These big men came and held me down in a chair as I fought against them trying to get to him. Tears pouring down my face.

"You need to stay put. Can you do that without us holding onto you?" One of the security guards said.

"Yea..." I said silently crying.

"Ok. Were gonna leave you but you need to stay put." Then the big men left and I just put my head in my hands sobbing as hard as I could.

You may think its weird that im crying over him when he almost killed me not even a few days ago, but he's my father. I still love him. I would do anything for him, even though he hasnt treated me like a father should.

I then just sat there rocking back in forth, my knees up to my chest, tears still streaming down my face.

I would silently whisper to myself, "Please be okay...please please please be okay. Dont die. Please dont die..."

I sat there doing this for a good 3 hours until one of the doctors came up to me and took of his paper hat.**(you know those little paper looking things on their heads)**

As soon as I saw him and the sad look on his face I didnt even give him a chance to speak.

"..no...no...NO! HE'S NOT DEAD...HE CANT BE DEAD!" I screamed at the doctor.

"I'm sorry son, we did all we could. We were just too late. I'm so sorry." I then just collapsed in the middle of the white tiled hallway and cried. Then I got really angry.

"WHY COULDNT YOU SAVE HIM!! TELL ME WHY! GETTING HERE LATE ISNT AN EXCUSE! YOUR DOCTORS, THATS WHAT YOUR SUPPOSED TO DO. SAVE PEOPLE'S LIVES. AM I RIGHT?!" I screamed in his face.

"Um...there was nothing more we could do. He died as soon as we brought him in. There was too high of a level of morphine in his system. There was nothing we could do." He then walked away and left me there fuming with anger as more tears escaped my eyes and strolled down my face.

_He cant really be dead. I refuse to believe he is dead. HE JUST CANT BE!_

I then ran out of the hospital as fast as I could, not knowing where I'm going. I ran for a good 30 minutes not taking a break at top speed down the street. I ended up being a few blocks away from my house. I stopped for a minute and then sprinted to my house, trying to find a reason as to why he did this. As soon as I walked in the house, I saw my phone and his shirt on the floor. I sobbed at the sight and then realized there was a slip of paper on the table. I quickly walked over to the table and picked up the paper, soon recognizing my dad's handwriting. It read:

_**My son, **_

_**I'm so sorry for leaving you those years ago. I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. I wish I could take it back. When I was gone I was at Anger management everyday trying to get better. When I came back its like I lost control and when you yelled at me I would go to jail again, I realized what I was doing and knew that no matter how many classes I took of A.M., it would never go away. I would continue to be this way to you and I'm so sorry. But the only way I could think of to not hurt you was to die. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I don't think I could have lived with myself if I ever hurt you again or worse kill you. I'm sorry my son. I wish I could have gotten better so I could treat you in the way you deserve. You never should have been hurt the way that I hurt you. I hope you forgive me and...I love you...sideways.**_

_**Goodbye my son, **_

_**Bernard Danforth**_

I then broke down crying once again. When I was little, we had a song that would always make me trust him again if he ever beat me. In the beginning when it wasn't everyday. He would sing "Sideways by Matt Caplan"**(go listen to it. Its a great song) **to help me go to sleep and believe him that everything would bet better soon. That he would get better.

"I know you didn't mean to. I know you tried to get help. I KNOW you wanted to get better. But why did you have to take the easy way out! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" I then crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room. I slowly dragged myself up to my room and played the song 'Sideways' on my stereo as I cried. The song would play over and over and over again, blasting through out the house. I got up and looked through my desk drawer for the picture of my dad and I. Before the beatings came every single day. **(go to my profile to see the picture)** We looked so happy and care free. _Why did you leave dad? I need you. I need you to sing to me. I need to know that your okay. I miss you. _" I miss you so much." I then cried again.

_**Next Day – At school**_

I make my way into the school with no emotion. I was walking down the hall and there were tons of kids in the way. I dont even ask nicely, I just yell. "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!" I then continue to walk past the kids up against the lockers. Then I hear one of the kids whisper to his friend, "I guess he's back to his old self again." I then go up to the kid and grap him by the colar of his shirt and lift him so he is at eye level. "What did you say?" I said in a dangerously low voice. "Um...nothing...i didnt say anything." I then drop him and he falls to the floor looking terrified. "Yea. Thats what I thought you said."

I then continue to walk through the hall and into my class. I dont put my hood up. I dont take out my iPod. I just sit there doing the work that the teacher brings me, but not before they ask. "You got any snide remarks today Danforth?" I dont answer. I just keep doing my work and they look at me quizzically.

"Are you okay Mr. Danforth?"

I still dont talk.

Then they just silently walk back to their desk but I can still fell them stare at me every once in a while, checking to see if I was okay. Which I wasnt. The only reason I even went to school was to not have to stay in that house where my father used to lay motionless on the brink of death.

Soon the bell rings and I bring up my classwork and begin to walk out the door when I hear them call me back and tell me to stay for a minute. I once again, sit back down waiting for the 20 questions. Soon everyone was out of the classroom and the teacher began to walk up to me. She then asked, "Chad...are you okay? You actually did your work today...and it correct. Your not joking around. You look pale. Your not talking at all when I usually cant get you to shutup. Whats wrong?"

I then get a bit angry. "Why do you care? Just leave me alone." I then get up and brush past her out into the hall and to my next class. On my way I see Gabi looking at me with concern from down the hall. I quickly look down and when I look back up I find her running towards me. When she is standing right infront of me she just stares into my eyes. Its like she is reading my mind or something because the next thing I know she is hugging me tightly as tears begin to well in my eyes. I quickly break from her and tell her to meet me in the science room at lunch so I can tell her what happened. We then seperate and I notice Troy staring hard at me from down the hall. Then I notice Gabi stop abruptly looking at Troy. I watch as she shakily walks up to him, almost scared it seems like. Troy then grabs her hand and pulls her around the corner quickly. A bit concerned and another way to take my mind of the events from last night. I follow them and I see Troy drag Brie into a dark empty classroom. I sneak up to the door and try to hear whats going on.

"What the hell was that?" I hear him yell. But I also hear Brie whimpering.

"It was nothing. He looked sad so I just gave him a hug. Nothing more. I love YOU and no one else. Okay?" Then I hear a loud smack and thats when I burst through the door to find Gabi with her hand on her face. Then I look at Troy and he has this menacing glare on her. I quickly grab Troy and push him into the wall. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I scream at him. He then hits me across the face.

"It's nothing of your concern Danforth. Leave us. I have unfinished business to attend to." At that I was about to punch him square in the face when I felt a small arm grab my hand.

"Stop Chad. It's nothing. Just go to class." She said.

"Your sticking up for him? He just hit you!"

Gabriella's P.O.V.

_I have to think of a lie. Otherwise Troy will most definitely kill him if they get in a fight. He has a gun._

"No he didnt. I slapped him and then I brought my hand back because I didnt mean to. I covered my mouth in shock at what I had just done and that was when you barged in. It was nothing. He didnt hit me." I said convincingly.

Chad just stared into my eyes, but I put on a face where no one, not even Chad could see through. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Okay. I'm sorry Troy. I thought you were beating up on my friend here." He said choosing his words carefully.

Troy just glared at him but then softened, "Its okay. Now can you leave. I want to talk to Gabi alone if you dont mind." At that I got a bit scared, afraid of what he might do when Chad left.

"Um..yea. Sorry." He then glanced at me but I immediately put on my stone face. "Bye Gabi."

I then give a small smile as he left and shut the door behind him.

"Nice save Gabriella. For that I wont hurt you anymore...today." He then casually walked out of the room and I quickly put myself together as I walked out, heading to my next class.

_That was too close. And what's wrong with Chad? Did his dad hit him again? God, I hope Troy is really okay with what just happened. Please dont let him hit me again. Please._

**Okkkaaaayyyy...that was soooooo mcuh DRAMA in this chapter!**

**Did you guys like it? I think I rushed it a little bit but I was afraid if I didnt write it down then I would forget what I was thinking of when I wrote the next chapter. Lol sorry. Well Chad's 'dad' is dead and Troy was almost caught hitting Gabi and teachers are concerned about Chad's behavior. What else could possibly go wrong. Well you'll just have to find out next chapter. **

**Thanks For Reviewing**

**-cEcE**

**p.s. IM SO EXCITED CUZ I GOT UP TO CHAPTER SEVEN AND I ONLY MADE THIS STORY LIKE 2 DAYS AGO...I THINK. OH WELL**

**YAY!**


	8. Authors Note Sry ppl!

SRY TO TEASE YOU GUYS BUT I NEED YOU TO READ THIS.

Omg ok. I never actually intended for the abuse and such to even happen in this story. I always tend to lean towards abuse every time a write a story. I have another story and its kinda of almost done but I have to type it up and then post it. I think its really good. But it seems as if every time I write a story its about someone getting abused, I dont know why. Im trying to change it like I did with this story but then all of a sudden it turned into ANOTHER ABUSE STORY!

Ugh.

I think im obsessed. Maybe I write about it because its happened to me but like...I wanna stop.

Oh well. I guess ill just have to write another story after this one and "Cry Me A River" and another story called "Secrets Are Hard to Keep" which will be coming soon. Hopefully. Its better than Cry Me A River and its about Gabriella and her brother. They are abused but it just seems so much better than my first story. Which is why its on HIATUS because I just dont care for it anymore when I have better stories to write. I dont want to waist my time with that one.

If anyone has any ideas of a story that they would like for me to write that has nothing to do with abuse then I would be more than happy to write about it. I would actually love to do it. It can be about anything and any pairing you can think of. I myself like to read Tryan stories cuz there just so cute. I love it. Well anyways. I will write about anything except femslash strories. I just cant seem to write those. I tried and I failed miserably. Haha I have nothing against lesbians. I just cant seem to write a good story about it. I dont know y.

Well yea! Im sorry if you guys thought this was another chapter but I just had to write this in here cuz im getting tired of writing about abuse and its bugging me that I cant come up with anything creative that has NOTHING to do with that subject.

Thanks for reading

-cEcE


End file.
